1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter device for a motorcycle, and in particular to a meter device having a plurality of indicator portions aligned and arranged in a vehicle width direction and a housing that supports the indicator portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles have a meter device, mounted above a headlight, in which left and right, independent speed meters and tachometers are aligned and arranged in a vehicle width direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Number 3313765).
Also, in some motorcycles, wind pressure caused by a travel wind imposes an undesirable load on the rider. It is desirable to decrease such wind pressure.
Decreasing the wind pressure has not been taken into consideration in motorcycles provided with conventional meter devices.